Petit Conseil
The Petit Conseil (literally: Small Council) is the council which assists the sovereign in ruling the Empire. The Petit Conseil has existed in one form or another for centuries, beginning in Le Conseil. Those who fill the roles carry out a variety of tasks and oversee factions of the government on behalf of their sovereign. The roles within the Petit Conseil are as follows: * Chancellery of Labour: The position that primarily focuses on the citizens, the 3rd Estate. The position should aim to ensure the 3rd estate can be active and busy, that the Empire can offer plenty for its citizens to do. It may also focus on business within the Empire, such as commercial buildings, in connection with the Chancellery of Finance * Chancellery of Justice: The position that primarily focuses on the law and enforcement thereof. The position appoints all judges in secular courts but has no authority over the ecclesiastic courts (run by the Grand Inquisitor). Their job is the enforcement of law and order, as well as the punishment of those who break the law within secular cases. * Chancellery of Finance: The position that primarily focuses on gaining income and spending of the treasury. The position advises on all national spending on advertising and any other purchases, as well as checking methods of gaining money for the state to ensure the Empire has a healthy income. May also help with commerce within the state. * Chancellery of Defence: The position that primarily focuses on overseeing the military forces. The position selects both the Marshal General and Grand Admiral who serve on the Grand Conseil as assisting positions in running the armed forces. The Chancellor should focus the build up of both sections of the armed forces equally. * Chancellery of Foreign affairs: The position that primarily focuses on overseeing foreign affairs and alliances. They should meet with foreign ambassadors and diplomats to discuss alliance negotiations and appoint all ambassadors that serve on behalf of the Empire. Foreign affairs also advises on possible alliances that the Empire may actively seek. * Chancellery of Court: The position that primarily focuses on ensuring the court adheres to court etiquette and rules. They should also oversee all ceremonial events so that they play out accordingly and are not put off track. The position ensures the Emperor is respected, as well as all nobility as a whole. * Crown Cardinal: The position that primarily oversees the running of the Catholic Church within the Empire's borders. They appoint all new members of the clergy, ex-communicate those who go against the church and perform major religious events such as weddings, Mass, funerals etc for the Imperial Family. * Imperial Chancellor: The position that primarily oversees all Chancellors activity and business, ensuring they are doing their best work, and attending meetings whenever it is possible for them to do so. The Chancellor also takes charge of currently vacant positions to ensure that no office is without representation. Below the Petit Conseil is the Grand Conseil (literally: Large Council) which is made up of committees and those who assist the chancellors or Cardinal. These members are selected by the Chancellors themselves without input from the sovereign. Category:Articles relating to the Empire‏